First Contact: A Gemini Story (Nan's epilogue)
Ferb had been thinking about how he should explane the whole thing to his family, as he walked to the house with Jessie. He hoped that he could get back before everyone woke up. "What are you thinking about Ferd- I mean Ferb ?" His twin asked. He looked at his twin-drat, one of the many curses of being a twin, the other knows when the other is worried. He shook his head no. "Oh." She said. "THere it is." Ferb said pointing at the house. "That's where I live- I mean where we ''live." He smiled. She grinned. "Wow !" She yelled. "SHH !!!" Ferb said covering her mouth. "Hmm ?" She said through his hand. "Mum, and Dad will be angery if they know I've been out all night." He said as he uncoverd Jessie's mouth. "Now, do you know how to climb ?" he asked. Her eyes widened. "I sure do ! I love it ! He smiled. "Good. "Ugh ! ''esiht si diputs !" ''Jessie complained. Ferb looked at her. "What ?" "Nothing. Do all humans get into there homes like this ?" She asked hopping onto the roof. "Well- Humans that don't want to get cought." He said. "Oh,ok." She said helping her brother onto the roof. "Ok. Jessie you have to be very quiet." "Ok." she said as she started walking around the roof. ''Creek ! "''Jessie !" ''CREEK ! "Stop wakling !" He wispered. "Sorry." "Ok, now follow me." Ferb slowly walked on the roof of the two story house, stowly walking past each bedroom window with as less noise as possible. "Jessie ?" He asked. "Be as quiet as you can." "Ok." Ferb climbed into the window of his room and walked over to Phineas. "Phineas ?" He said trying to wake him up. Phineas woke. "Hey, Ferb.." He yawned. "YOur back so late ?" He asked. "Phineas- There's someone I need you too meet." Ferb said. Phineas's sleepy eyes widened. "Who ?" He jumped out of bed. Ferb sighed. "Phineas- Candace isnt the only one in this family anymore." Phineas cocked his head like a confused puppy. "Hu ? How could that happen ? Is Mom gonna-?" Ferb shook his head. "NO, NO, NO !" He said. "Than what ''?" Phineas asked. Outside Jessie looked into the window at her twin trying to tell -Uh... 'Phineas' the news. She leaned in to listen a little more but then- SLIP ! Jessie lost her grip and tumbed into her brother's room and landing on Ferb. "AHHH !!" She yelled. "HU ?" Phineas asked. "OW- Jessie !!" He yelled. Candace had been walking down the hall in her room when she heared Ferb scream. "Ugh... Now what ? It's to early for this...." Candace stomped out of her room. Ferb looked at Jessie. "Your so shambolic !" He said. "What ?" Jessie asked still on top of her brother. "''Please get off...." He moaned. Just as Jessie started to get off Candace bardged in. "What in the heck are you-" She paused. "FERB WHY ARE YOU ON THE FLOOR ? AND WHO IS THE ELF LOOKING GIRL ON THE FLOOR ? AND WHY DOES PHINEAS LOOK LIKE PERRY WITH HIS EYES POINTED DIFFERENT WAYS ??????? !!!" She yelled. "Uhh- Candace, Phineas, we have something to tell you." Jessie said for her brother. Candace tapped her foot on the floor. "Ok green headed girl, Ferb, start talking." Ferb and Jessie then began explain the story. A Plan "Ok, ok, so your saying that, Jessie is your twin ?!" Phineas asked. "Yes Phineas." Ferb replied. "Let's go tell mom and Dad !" Phineas walked to the door. Candace stopped him. "Hold on there tiger, how do we explain why he's here and where her mom Is AND that she's an Alien ?!" "Hmm... How about we tell the truth ?" Phineas suggested. Ferb walked over to his brother. "As much as I want to, We cant. Dad would believe us but not Mum." "Yea, she has that problem." Phineas admitted.' "Um, guy's we could just tell the truth- just mix it up a little."Jessie suggested "I'm with three-finger's." said Candace. "Hey ! Pu tuhs ''!" Jussie yelled. "WHAT did she just call me ?" Candace asked. "Dont worry about it, Candace, we got more important thing's to worry about." said Ferb. "Then it's settled. We 'tell the truth with a few twist's." Said Phineas. It took about an hour, bad idea's good idea's and a few yells but eventually the had thee own little plot of how Jessie came to danville. Phineas Ferb and Candace ran down to the kitchen where Lawrence and Linda sat drinking coffee. Linda turned to her son and step-son. "Good morning boys ! It's about time you came down !" "Uhh- Mom ? The boys and I have somthing to tell you somthing." Candace blerted out. "What is it boy's ?" Lawrence asked. "Uh- Dad, Y-you know how- you dont know what happend to my m-mum ? I know what happend to her..." Ferb studdered. Lawrence fell silent, along with Linda, and Perry who was hiding behind Linda's chair. "M-mum, s-she's dead..." Ferb said. Lawrence's eye's widened. "What, Ferb Flecher where did you hear this ?" He asked. "Please let us explain...." Phineas asked. A Real Family ﻿ "So, Mom, Dad, Jessie found her way to Danville after Mum died." Ferb finished. He bit his lip, I mean it was beleavable that someone could die in a fire and that someone could excape and find a relitive, but what if they didnt buy it ? "Where- is Jessie now ?" asked Lawrence. By this time Phineas had snuck up to his room, and took Jessie down into the hall. Ferb turned around and looked in the direction of the hall. "Jessie ?" Jessie and Phineas walked into the kitchen. "H- hi guys." Jessie studderd. Lawrence launched out of his chair. "Jessica !" He yelled as tears ran down his cheek. Jessie ran to Lawrence. "Daddy !" Lawrence opened his arms and hugged his daughter. Phineas winked at Candace. "Looks like someone took your place as Daddy's girl." Candace smiled. "Oh well, she's been through enough. She needs a little love. Besides, I'm still ''someone's ''little girl." She winked and pointed up. Phineas nodded and smiled and they both turned to there Step-Dad and step-sister. Lawrence smiled. "I thought I'd never see you again..." Jessie smiled, Finally she had a real family, one that was out of this world... '''The End' epilougue to First Contact for Fossy's contest Jessie Fletcher © Fossy I own nothing ﻿ Category:Fanon Works Category:Nan the cowdog's pages Category:Ferb Fletcher Category:First Contact: A Gemini Story